


Viva La Vida

by freckled_flowers



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost Drowning, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckled_flowers/pseuds/freckled_flowers
Summary: The Fall of L'manburg but make it *real*. Basically the events that were streamed on Nov. 16th but in a realism sense. Stuff is added in to sprinkle in some angst but overall it's the same story. :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs & Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. The War for L'manburg

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note! This is my first time writing for the Dream SMP. This whole shebang is solely about the characters in the SMP and not the actual people ! I hope you all enjoy!!

“We won!” Tommy yells, those two words bringing about an eruption of cheers from everyone around him. The boy laughs as he’s jostled by the celebration of his friends, the crowd running out into L’manburg in a burst of excitement.

Tommy takes in a breath as he looks around him and feels the weight lift off his shoulders and into the sky. He looks up and smiles, the setting sun casting a glow onto L’manburg.

“We did it, Big Man!” Tubbo exclaims as he practically jumps on Tommy, “Tubbo!” The blonde cheers as he hugs his friend.

Only when the two release does Tommy realise that he is shaking slightly, both from the excitement and the relief that this day has brought to him, “I can’t believe it’s finally over.” He sighs, earning a nod from Tubbo as the shorter boy looks around, breathing out a single, “Wow…” 

“Tommy.” A voice behind him causes the boy to turn and smile widely, “Wilbur!” Without hesitation Tommy steps towards the taller man and hugs him. Wilbur lets out a laugh before returning the action. He squeezes a little harder before stepping back, his hand still on Tommy’s shoulder, “Tommy come with me.” 

Wilbur takes Tommy’s arm and begins leading him towards the center of L’manburg, “You need to take your place.”

“What do you mean?” Tommy questions as he follows in stride with Wilbur. 

Wilbur smiles and looks down at Tommy, “I know you never thought you’d hear me say this but, Tommy Innit, take your place on the podium and give us a speech.” 

Tommy stares at Wilbur, his mouth agape. He looks around at the people gathering behind Wilbur, their excited expressions staring back at him. 

“Or should I say, President-elect Tommy Innit.” Wilbur says as he opens an arm towards the podium. 

The younger boy still stands rooted to the spot in shock, a smile pulling at his lips. 

“Oh my God!” Tubbo cheers as he pushes Tommy towards the podium. He lets out a breath as he begins the climb to the top, the others behind them taking their seats. 

“Okay guys sit down, sit down!” He hears Fundy tell everyone, “Let the new President speak!” Tommy rubs the back of his neck as the crowd comes into view. He steps towards the mic and takes it all in for a moment, his hands shaking ever so slightly. 

He looks over everyone individually, his heart swelling with pride. “Tommy?” Wilbur’s voice is quiet from the crowd but it pulls Tommy’s gaze towards the man. Wilbur nods at him and Tommy takes a breath. 

He takes one last step forward and taps the mic, “Hello, everyone. Well… It looks like we won! And I-” The beginning of his speech is cut off as the crowd cheers, a sound that brings a wide smile to Tommy’s face, “And I never thought I’d say this, but even after the hardships, the tyranny we’ve been through… Wilbur… Tubbo… After everything,” Tommy chuckles, “It was meant to be!” 

The crowd erupts in a chorus of the line, their cheers overwhelming Tommy in the best way. He watches them for a moment, before a thought crosses his mind, “Where’s Dream?” He asks as the crowd falls silent, everyone turning their heads to find the masked man. 

Tommy subconsciously stands taller as Dream emerges from the back of the crowd. He tilts his head up towards the President, “I’m here. I’m here and I’m not bowing to you, Tommy Innit.” A tense pause full of murmurs follows his statement before Wilbur turns towards Dream, “Okay, you may not bow to him, but at least listen to what he has to say.”

Dream acknowledges Wilbur and takes a step back. Tommy sighs, “Wilbur… thank you. Thank you everyone for making me the President. I know you said that I never would be…” Tommy takes in a breath as he grips the microphone, “Wilbur. I can’t be the President.” 

The crowd erupts with mutters and questions of why but Tommy cuts them off, “As much as this is everything and this is what… what would’ve been everything. I’ve still got unfinished business.” From the crowd Tommy can hear Dream laugh and his knuckles go white around the microphone, “Because you’ve still got those discs, Dream and I can’t do this until we’re done, and Dream? We’re not done.” He takes a moment to stare at the man, the crowd silent. 

“Until I get those discs back, I’m not done. And it’s not fair for me to take my place in L’manburg. Luh-Manburg.” Tommy emphasizes. 

There’s a sound of applause and then, “Yes! He said it!” Niki cheers, bringing about applause and cheers from everyone.

Tommy stares straight at Dream, the masked man staring back, “And until that business is done, I can’t. So, Wilbur, after everything we’ve been through. A-and you did this!” Tommy’s voice raises as he opens his arms towards L’manburg, his gaze now set on Wilbur, “And… there wasn’t a single explosion- So Wilbur,” Tommy steps back, “Take your place on the podium.” 

The air is silent as Tommy takes his leave from the podium. He and Wilbur share a quick embrace before the taller man makes his way up. Tommy watches him for a moment before turning towards Dream, “This isn’t over.” He states as he passes the man. Dream gives Tommy a slight nod before returning to his line in the back of the crowd. 

The murmuring questions of the crowd die down as Wilbur clears his throat, his hand on the microphone, “Look. I’m going to keep this brief. Tommy- you’re only decree as President happened to be the best one you could ever make! Welcome to L’manburg, everyone! Luh-Manburg!!” Wilbur shouts, a smile on his face as he looks at Tommy, the younger staring back up at him with pride, “And… in keeping with the theme, I’m also going to make a change.” 

Wilbur looks up into the distance, the setting sun bringing a warm glow to his face. He points at the flag, “That flag you see over there. That is NOT our flag! Our colors are yellow, black, red, white, and blue, and that’s how it SHOULD be!” Wilbur’s voice seems to carry through the land as everyone turns their attention to the flag that still stands. 

The crowd cheers along with the proclamation of their country’s colors. Tommy feels so much pride build up in him as he salutes it before bringing his attention back to Wilbur. 

Wilbur’s gaze remains on the flag for a moment, such a moment that makes Tommy notice the slight gleam in his eyes. “However,” Wilbur silences the crowd, “I also… cannot be your president. It would be hypocritical of me to be President, so I’m going to hand it off to someone better suited than me.”

“I see where this is going..” Karl mutters beside Tommy. The blonde looks over at him and sees the smile growing on his face.

“It’s important to know how to say goodbye to a nation… To my L’manburg.” Wilbur’s voice comes out slightly choked. He takes one last look around the country before pointing towards the crowd, his smile shone through his words, “Tubbo. I want you to come up here.” 

Before Tommy even has the chance to process Wilbur’s speech, Karl is jumping up next to him and yelling, “YES! YES TUBBO!” He runs forwards and gives the younger boy a push towards the podium; towards his presidency. 

The new President and the past meet at the steps and Wilbur points towards the podium, “Sorry. I know it might be a bit traumatic being up there after what happened.” Tubbo lets out a laugh and rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah.” 

Wilbur places his hands on Tubbo’s shoulders, “Tubbo, look at me.” Tubbo looks up, the shock still coating his face, “You’re a good kid and even better spy. You’ll do wonderful for L’manburg.” 

“Thank you, Wilbur.” Tubbo says as the two hug before Wilbur opens his arm to the podium. Tubbo walks up the steps slowly, wringing his hands and taking in all of L’manburg. He hesitantly steps towards the mic, “Uhm. Well, I wasn’t expecting this. To be here surrounded by friends… enemies… I enjoy seeing the unity, which is really what matters. Everyone here was brought together,” As he speaks, Tubbo’s voice grows more confident and stronger. 

“Whether we were fighting against each other or together, and I think that’s important. I feel like there’s a solid future to be built here- yes it has damages, but everything has damages.” In watching his friend speak with such passion up there on the podium, Tommy can’t help but smile and mutter to himself, “President Tubbo…” 

Tubbo motions towards L’manburg, “There’s still holes in this nation but those holes can be filled! Which is what I’d like to do as my job as President. I don’t want to be an agent of chaos, if you will, or anyone who starts violent activity. I just…” 

Tubbo takes a breath and looks towards the flag, “I just want to fix this land and bring it back to what it once was. And I feel like everyone is here… in unity. NO ONE is banned. There’s no walls and that allows a passage. Everyone can be here. Everyone has fought for this Nation, either against or to reclaim it. And THAT is what counts.” Tubbo clasps his hands together and looks over the crowd, his eyes shining, “Thank you, everyone. It’s been an honor.” And with that he steps back and makes his way down the steps. 

The crowd cheers as he makes his descent. Tommy loudest of all as he claps and yells, “PRESIDENT TUBBO!” From next to him, Wilbur places a hand on his shoulder and whispers, “I’ll be back.” Tommy nods at him, not paying any mind to it as he runs over to Tubbo. 

Tubbo’s face goes impossibly brighter when he notices his friend, “Hey!” Tommy laughs and playfully punches Tubbo’s arm, “Mr. President!” 

“Tommy.” Tubbo smiles as the pair embrace, Tommy ruffling Tubbo’s hair before they part. Tubbo clears his throat, “Look man, you have been by my side for a very long time and… I know you have unfinished business,” Tubbo places his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, “But when that’s all done… I would really appreciate it if you would join my side and be my Vice President.” 

Without hesitation Tommy responds, “I will, Tubbo.” Tubbo laughs and pulls Tommy into another hug. Tommy smiles, “I will.” He says again, his voice quiet but sure. Tommy pulls back as Tubbo’s body shakes with laughter, “This is awesome!” 

“Hell yeah man! Let’s go!” Tommy shouts and claps as everyone seems to circle around them. “L’manburg is happy again!” Karl exclaims as he hugs Tubbo, the shorter boy cracking up with so much joy and relief, “Yeah, it is!” 

“This is a good thing for the country.” Quackity states as he joins Tommy’s side, clearly full of happiness. “It sure is, Big Q.” Tommy agrees as he nudges his friend's arm.

Tommy’s gaze drifts off to the side of the celebration, where he notices Dream and his friends. The blonde takes a step towards the masked man, “So… wait, Dream. Was there just no traitor then?” His question brings a pause to the cheers, everyone turning towards Dream in a silent ask. 

Dream chuckles, “No… there was.” He says and Tommy swears he can feel Dream’s smile from beneath the mask. “What?” Fundy asks, cocking his head at Dream. 

“What do you mean?” Tubbo questions, joining Tommy’s side in confronting Dream.

Dream just shrugs in response and steps back. Tommy and Tubbo share a glance before Tommy cracks a smile, “Well, they’ve missed their chance now haven’t they?” The statement brings about a chorus of laughter as the L’manburgians begin mocking Dream and his words of traitors. 

Tommy turns to make a comment to Tubbo but finds himself spinning in a circle looking for him, “Tubbo?” He asks above the crowd, feeling a smile when he spots the familiar lock of brown hair a bit away from him. He makes to move over to him but suddenly the world is thrown into a burst of color. 

Fireworks. 

The explosion of color and heat throws Tommy back and to the ground. “What?” He asks, his ears ringing as the smoke and color fade. A surge of panic fills Tommy and rips him to his feet, his eyes scanning wildly over the now dispersed crowd. The air is filled with confusion as everyone helps each other up, “What was that?” Karl asks from where he is helping Quackity.

“I don’t-” Tommy begins but cuts himself off with a yell as he sees a familiar form laying on the ground, Techno standing above him with a crossbow, “TUBBO!” Tommy shouts as he sprints forward. Techno lifts his stare off of the fallen President as Tommy runs towards them, his face an expression of fury. 

Tommy grabs Tubbo off of the ground and stumbles away from Techno, Tubbo’s arm slung across his shoulder as he holds him up, “Techno, what the fuck?!” Tommy yells, his voice shaking with rage and his face hot. The blonde turns slightly as part of Tubbo’s weight is lifted off of him. He shoots Karl a thankful glance as the older man helps hold Tubbo up and mutters something unintelligible to him, his tone full of concern. 

“You ALL listen to me!” Techno shouts as he stands from a distance from everyone, his crossbow in hand, “I did not spend WEEKS planning this revolution for you guys to go in and replace one Tyrant with ANOTHER!” He aims his bow at Tubbo and Tommy immediately steps in front of him, Karl still holding the dazed President up. 

“Don’t you see what’s happening?” Techno asks as he looks over the crowd, “Don’t you see history repeating itself? You think Schlatt was the cause of your problems, No!! It was GOVERNMENT! Power corrupts!” His words are laced with rage as he shakes his crossbow at the people staring at him.

“What the fuck are you saying?” Fundy asks from behind Tommy. “Wait, Technoblade-” Tommy begins saying as he steps forward but is cut off by the sudden yells of objection from the crowd. 

“Techno!” Tommy yells again and steps forward but is thrown back by another blast of color and a flash of green as both Techno and Dream attack. 

“Holy Shit!” Tommy shouts as he scrambles to his feet, scanning wildly for Tubbo. The blasts and rain of arrows obscure his sight and Tommy runs to get out of the center of it. He climbs to a higher spot in order to try and find his friend in all of the chaos, “Tubbo where are you?!” He shouts from atop a building. 

“I’m here!!” Tubbo’s voice carries over to him and Tommy breathes out in relief as he spots Karl protecting and leading Tubbo away from the rain of fire, “Stay there! Stay there, I’m coming to you!” His mind races as he goes to climb down to the ground, his heart beating loudly in his ears. 

Tommy covers his head with his arm as he runs towards the ladder but lets out a yell of surprise as someone grabs the front of his shirt. Dream almost lifts him off his feet as he shakes him, “Tommy you were WRONG!” 

The younger boy grips Dream’s wrists and struggles to find his footing, “What?!” 

Dream laughs and shakes Tommy again, “Do you know who the traitor was? Tommy, the traitor was WILBUR!” Dream’s words catch Tommy’s breath in his throat. 

He shakes his head, “What- No! The traitor was Techno! He almost just killed Tubbo and-” Tommy rips away from Dream, stumbling slightly. He looks around at the chaos, his breathing unsteady, “Wait, where’s Wilbur?” Dream just laughs in response and backs away from Tommy. 

“WILBUR?” Tommy yells as he runs to the edge of the roof, searching for his missing friend, thoughts of ‘no no no please no’ running through his head. An arrow flies past Tommy, catching on his cheek slightly. Tommy’s hand flies up to the burning cut and he turns towards where it came but is met with Techno’s fist. 

Tommy lets out a yell as he falls off of the roof, the air getting knocked out of him as he slams into the ground. He turns over and coughs before taking in a rattled breath. He shakes his head and stumbles to his feet, the screaming and fighting coming back to him all at once. 

The boy runs towards L’manburg but stops in his tracks as he watches the podium explode, and time seems to stop. “NOOO!” he screams before getting blown back by a powerful surge of heat and noise. The ground around him goes up in flames as Tommy is thrown into the incline behind him. 

L’manburg has been destroyed. 

As Tommy lays dazed on the ground a single thought races through his mind, ‘Wilbur pressed the button.’ He blinks and looks farther up the hill and sees Dream watching the nation explode, his mask reflecting the fire and his shoulders shaking with laughter, “HAHA, YES!” He shouts as he opens his arms to the fall of L’manburg. 

“No…” Tommy whispers as he shakily gets up to his feet and half runs, half falls towards his nation. He feels the emotion build up in his chest as he lets out a single cry of, “L’MANBURG!” Without regard for his own safety, he runs into the flames. 

He stumbles over the debris and broken ground as he searches for one person. His heart is beating so loudly in his ears that he can hardly hear and Tommy claws at his chest, the smoke making him lightheaded but still he runs. 

And then he sees him.

Thank God he sees him. 

“Tubbo!” Tommy yells, running towards the edge of the destruction towards Tubbo still leaning on Karl. Tommy’s heart is pulled as he gets closer to his friend, noticing the distraught expression and tear streaks on the young President’s face. “Tubbo…” Tommy whispers as he embraces his friend, holding him up slightly despite the ache of his own body. 

“What just happened?” Tubbo asks shakily as they part, his eyes wandering over L’manburg, “Oh my God…” He whispers. Tommy stands next to him, his arm around his shoulders, “L’manburg?” He asks quietly. 

“Manburg is GONE!” Techno’s booming voice echoes over the destroyed land. Tommy looks over towards him, at where he stands on one of the less broken pieces of land. “Tubbo?” The blonde looks over at his friend, “Tubbo, stick with me. Stay close.” He says, but notices Tubbo’s vacant stare, the flames reflecting in his blurred eyes.

“Tubbo.” Tommy steps in front of him, blocking his view for a moment and cups his face, “Tubbo. I’m here, I’m here.” Tubbo slowly looks up at Tommy, his expression broken, “I’m here man.” Tommy says to him quietly, bringing his hands down in order to hold his friend up. 

The pair walk together into the center of the destruction, taking it all in, “L’manburg..” Tommy repeats in disbelief, staring at everything that once stood. “What…?” Tubbo whispers as he picks up a piece of debris and turns it over in his hands. 

“It’s all gone.” Quackity says, looking over at Tommy and Tubbo. Tubbo looks up and into the distance, a gasp escaping him, “It’s… still going.” 

Quackity steps towards the two, “Tommy-” He begins but is cut off as Tommy lifts his gaze towards where the podium once was and gasps, “WILBUR?” He shouts. 

Tommy begins running towards him but stops dead as he watches Phil bring Wilbur towards him, his sword going through his son’s body. “NO!” Tommy screams, the sight of Philza holding Wilbur to him in anguish makes his knees buckle and send him to the ground. 

“Phil? WHY?!” Tubbo cries. Tommy feels his body shake as tears tear through the dirt on his face, his hands covering his mouth in disbelief. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Tubbo kneeling next to him, wearing an expression that mirrors Tommy’s. 

Tommy leans into his friend, “Wilbur..” His voice only a whisper as he buries his face in Tubbo’s shoulder, the smaller bringing his arms up to hug his friend. After a moment, Tommy raises his head slightly but a movement behind Tubbo causes his breath to catch in his throat. 

Tubbo watches the change in his expression and turns around to see but Tommy is already helping him stand, “No..” He’s saying. 

“Tommy? Wha-” But Tubbo’s question is cut off as Tommy runs forward, “NO! NO, STOP!” He yells at Techno, who is readying to summon the Wither, “Techno, stop! Stop RIGHT NOW!” Tommy screams at him, followed by Tubbo. He stops just short of Techno, the land between them nothing but a ravine of rubble. 

Techno turns away from the soul sand and points his crossbow at Tommy, who instinctively shoves Tubbo behind him and puts his arms out in an attempt to block those around him from the threat. 

Tommy swallows the lump in his throat as he watches Dream join Techno’s side but still stands from a distance; watching. “You don’t have to do this!” Tommy shouts, feeling Tubbo step out slightly so he is more next to Tommy rather than behind. 

Techno just cocks his head slightly and points his crossbow over to Tubbo. Tommy steps forward, “Techno, not him. Please, you don’t have to do this.” Techno sighs and clicks the crossbow into place, “Tommy-”

“Don’t do this, Techno!” Tommy interrupts him, his voice almost pleading but full of anger. Tubbo makes a move forward but Tommy turns towards him, his voice low, “Tubbo, stay behind me.” The two share a look before Tubbo nods in understanding and steps back. 

“Tommy.” Techno says calmly. Tommy turns towards him, rage boiling up inside of him, “Yeah?” 

Techno looks around and then back at Tommy, “Do you think you’re a hero? Is that what this is?” He asks the younger boy. Tommy shakes his head, “I just… I just wanted L’manburg back.”

Techno waves his crossbow at Tommy, “You just wanted power.”

“I didn’t… I just wanted…” Tommy trails off, his mind racing and still processing everything that has happened in such a short amount of time. He wipes at his eyes, the flames still crackling around him. 

“Tommy, you just did a hostile government takeover and instilled yourself as President. Then you gave it to your friend, but that’s still a TYRANT, Tommy.” Techno’s voice is unnervingly calm, “Look. The thing about this world, Tommy, is that good things don’t happen to heroes.” Karl gasps and Tommy feels Tubbo’s hand wrap around his arm. 

Techno takes in a breath, reveling in the silence of the crowd, “Let me tell you a story. A story about Theseus. His city was in danger and he sent himself forward into enemy lines and slayed the Minotaur. He saved his city, and do you know what they did to him, Tommy?” 

Tommy swallows, his gaze unwavering from Techno, “What did they do?”

“They exiled him. He died in disgrace, DESPISED by his people. That’s what happens to heroes, Tommy.” Techno points the crossbow directly at Tommy and he can feel Tubbo’s grip on his arm tighten. 

“But he saved everyone.” Tubbo says quietly. Techno chuckles and nods, “If you want to be a hero, Tommy… That’s fine.” He shrugs as he turns towards the soul sand. Tommy realises what’s happening and steps forward, so close he’s almost off of stable ground, “Technoblade, don’t do this. We’re so close- I’m not the hero- NO ONE is! We got L’manburg back for each other! PLEASE!” Tommy’s voice is laced with desperation. 

Techno ignores him, “If you want to be a hero, Tommy.” He glances back at Tommy which sends a cold chill up his spine as Techno smiles madly, “THEN DIE LIKE ONE!” He yells as he summons the Wither. 

“NO!” Tommy shouts, the summoning of the Wither’s causing the ground to shake. One of the Wither’s fires at the group and Tommy loses his footing. He twists in mid-air and reaches towards Tubbo but realises too late that he’s already too far away. “Tommy!” he hears distantly as he falls. Tommy lets out a yell as he catches himself on the rock, his side getting skimmed by the sharp edges. 

He grunts as his footing slips slightly before beginning to pull himself up, the world above him is full of explosions and yells as the Wither’s rise to their full power. “C’mon. C’mon..” Tommy mutters to himself as he struggles to climb out of the crater, every muscle in his body begging him to stop but he pushes forward. 

With a heave, Tommy pulls himself out and onto solid ground. He rolls over and collapses onto his back, his breathing heavy. 

God he’s tired. 

But he has to keep going. For L’manburg. 

Tommy takes a breath and gets to his knees, and then to his feet. He looks around as the adrenaline begins pumping back into his body. The sight of the Wither’s above all of his friends is what pushes him to finally run, “No. No, no!” He yells, pulling out his bow. 

Tommy fires an arrow at one of the Wither’s and then whips around to face the laughing anarchist, “Techno, WHY?!” He yells. Techno just raises his arms towards the Wither’s and screams, “CHAOS!” 

Tommy shakes his head and then runs into the center of it all, “We’ve got to kill them! Together!” He yells as he fires again and again. The yelling and firing is overwhelming but Tommy persists and keeps fighting. 

“What do we- Oh no!” A familiar voice snaps Tommy’s attention to the side, where what he sees causes his heart to skip, “HELP! Dream, he’s-” Tubbo’s plea for help is cut off as he is thrown to the ground by Dream. 

Tommy aims, “Get away from him!” He fires. Dream turns and jumps out of the way just as the arrow flies through where he was just standing. Laughing, Dream runs as the Wither directs it’s fire towards the three of them. Tommy runs over to Tubbo and pushes him out of the way of the Wither’s blast. The two tumble into a crater, the destroyed hill above them offering some form of shelter from the fight. 

“Tubbo where are you?!” Karl yells over the chaos. Tommy turns and shouts, “KARL!” bringing the boys attention to the pair. He runs over in a panic, stumbling slightly over the rubble. Tommy catches him as he slips into the crater that he and Tubbo were hiding in, “Karl. Stay with Tubbo, make sure he’s safe!” Tommy orders Karl, who nods in response. 

Tommy turns to leave but a hand grabbing his shirt stops him, “Tommy? What- no! I want to stay with you! We-” Tommy rips himself out of Tubbo’s grip and tries to ignore the look of hurt on his friends face, “No, stay with Karl, please!” He yells before climbing out of the pit. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo yells after him. Tommy feels hot tears spark in his eyes but shakes his head as he looks around, his bow in hand. He spots Niki crouched down and staring at the Wither, her expression full of fear, “We’ve got to kill it!” He shouts as he runs over to her. 

She looks up at him, tears in her eyes, “It’s all destroyed..” Tommy kneels down and offers his hand out to her, “No. No, it’s not all destroyed yet, Niki. We can still save it.” 

Niki looks at him for a beat and then takes his hand. The two stand together and fire two shots at the Wither, “We need to take them down now and together, everyone!” Tommy shouts at those around him, “For L’manburg- for everything we have!” 

He and Niki fire again before she breaks off to fight the other. Tommy loads three arrows at once and aims for the Wither. He fires and it yells out before turning towards him. “Oh shi-” He begins as he jumps out of the way of the blast, slipping on the slick stone around him. Tommy skids to the edge of the railing, his hands grabbing wildly for something solid to take hold of to keep him out of the water. 

A sound snaps his head up towards the Wither, who is building up to fire at him again. Tommy ‘s feet hit the water and he lets out a yell as he grips the rail, his eyes darting back and forth looking for his bow. He looks up as the Wither screams and fires. 

Tommy squeezes his eyes shut and turns away but the blast never hits. His eyes snap open and he looks up to see Tubbo and Karl kneeling in front of him, Tubbo holding a shield that blocks them from the fire. “What are you-” Tommy begins but is cut off by Tubbo grabbing his hands and yanking him up to solid land, “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Tubbo screams before turning and firing at the Wither. 

“Me? What about-” Tommy starts but Tubbo pushes him out of the way of the blast, Karl taking the shield and blocking them from the fire. “You can’t just expect me to hide somewhere while you- YOU are out here fighting like this! I’m the President of L’manburg and you- YOU are my best friend! So I’m NOT leaving!” The pain and anger in Tubbo’s voice leaves Tommy shocked for a moment. 

“I’m not leaving.” Tubbo says again, more gentle this time as he breaks the stare between them and loads an arrow onto his bow. Tommy can’t help but feel relieved before yelling, “Come on! Karl! Tubbo! They’re both here!” At Tommy’s words, the three of them fire arrows at the Wither’s. 

The chaos causes them to separate but Tommy makes sure to keep Tubbo in his line of sight. He moves to climb up a bit of stone to gain higher ground but a flash of green grabs his attention. Looking up, Tommy finds Dream in front of him, his sword at his neck, “Dream, no! Stop!” Tommy yells as he jumps back down to the ground, “We have to stop them!” 

Dream steps towards Tommy but the younger boy rushes forward and pushes Dream’s sword down, “Listen to me, you idiot! We may have started this war fighting each other but if we don’t stop those Wither’s they could destroy everything!” His words cause Dream to step back slightly, “If we don't stop them here they could make it to your land and destroy it- we have to stop them here!” 

Dream pauses and for a moment it seems as if he forgets where he is. Tommy’s glare at him is broken away by the Wither’s scream, “GET DOWN!” He yells as he pushes Dream down. The two tumble down into a crater, breaking apart at the bottom. 

Tommy gains his footing first and stumbles up to stand. He breathes heavily as he watches Dream stand and take in what just happened. The man looks at the younger, and Tommy now sees that his mask is cracked. Tommy steps forward, “Dream.” He flinches slightly as the Wither’s scream above them. 

“Dream, listen to me. We can’t fight one another right now. Both of our lands are in danger of being destroyed by those- those things. So for once.. Please, for once, fight with me. Fight with all of us. Help us to destroy the Wither’s so that we all have a chance to see another day.” Tommy steps forward until he’s within arms length of Dream. He extends his hand, “Please. We have to do this.” 

The masked man stares down at Tommy’s hand and takes a breath before shaking it, “For the promise of another day.” He says simply. Tommy huffs, “C’mon then.” 

As they climb out together and near the top, Dream offers his hand to Tommy. It surprises him, but Tommy takes it and is pulled back into the battle by Dream. The mask nods at him once before returning to the fight.

“Come on, guys!” Tommy yells as he picks up a fallen sword from the ground. He rejoins Tubbo and the two fight side by side against the Wither. Karl’s not too far left to Tommy but he can see him struggling, an especially large gash running down his arm. 

“Keep going, Karl! We can do this!” Tommy shouts as he jumps and gains a hit on the Wither with his sword. “I’m trying! I’m trying, Tommy!” Karl yells back as he aims and fires at the Wither, nailing it in the head. 

Tommy cheers, “Good hit!” He and Tubbo fight side by side again, their hits in time and in sync. The young leaders can’t help but smile a little as they feel the Wither’s powers lessening. “Come on everyone!” Tubbo yells as he fires again and again. 

In all of the chaos, Tommy loses sight of his friends for a moment, but his mind is set on destroying the last menace to his land. He jumps out of the way of a blast and lands next to a bow. He lets out a hum before picking it up and firing at one of the Wither’s. 

A shout from behind him makes his heart drop. “No! Stop, Techno! NO!” Karl’s yell brings Tommy towards him before he realises he’s moving again. Tommy jumps over a piece of rubble and comes into view of Techno knocking Karl to the ground. He doesn't get up.

“KARL!” Tommy yells and surges forward, aiming a shot at Techno. The man lets out a yell of frustration and turns out of the arrows path. Tommy skids down next to Karl and helps him up, “You okay?” He asks, but the way Tommy has to hold him up and how Karl’s head isn’t lifted tells him that he’s not. 

“Do you think I’m just going to let you kill the Wither’s?” Techno yells at them, his crossbow aimed at Tommy. Tommy takes a step back with Karl, his mind racing on what to do. He lets out a yell as the Wither’s fire a blast right between the two enemies, sending him and Karl into the water. 

Tommy screams out as the water fills his lungs and he’s overcome with panic as he struggles to break the surface with Karl. With one arm around his friend, he pushes himself to swim up, but his attempt is left fruitless, the exhaustion and ache finally catching up to him. From beneath the water, Tommy can see the explosions and hear the muffled screams. 

This can’t be it. 

He blinks as his vision grows darker. His lungs burn as he pushes Karl towards the surface in one last attempt to save at least one of them. He closes his eyes. 

Arms around him rip him to the surface, bringing him back and sending him into a fit of coughing. Tommy leans on his side as he coughs up water, his lungs burning but taking in air again. 

“Tommy! Tommy, are you okay?!” Quackity shouts next to him, his hand on Tommy’s back while the other lifts his head up to him. Tommy nods and coughs again, “Yeah- yeah, I’m good. I’m good.” He looks around and notices that Quackity is shielding them from the fight and Karl is lying next to him, with Fundy above him. 

“Karl! Karl! Is he-” Tommy stumbles over to them, his words cut off by more coughing as he rasps in a breath. As he gets closer he realises that Fundy is performing CPR. Tommy looks up as a blast hits near them but then brings his attention back down to his friend, “Is he breathing?” He asks, his voice hoarse. 

Fundy shakes his head but doesn’t stop. Tommy’s breathing hiccups as he runs a hand over his face, looking over at Quackity in a panic. “C’mon, Karl. Don’t do this, man.” Quackity says, his shield the only thing offering them protection. 

Tommy kneels down, his hands shaking, “C’mon, Karl. You idiot, wake up.” Quackity places a hand on Tommy’s shoulder as the younger stares at his friend. It seems to take too long.

With a start, Karl violently turns on his side and coughs up water, his hands gripping the ground below him. The relief that flows through Tommy is unbelievable as he reaches forward and cups the back of Karl’s neck, “Holy shit, man.” 

Karl coughs more and then takes in a breath, his hand reaching up to take hold on Tommy's arm. He looks up at Tommy as he breathes, his expression nothing but grateful. Tommy’s moment of relief is gone almost as soon as it comes when the Wither’s screams echo over to them. 

“We have to keep fighting.” Quackity states as he looks over his shield. Tommy nods and looks back at Karl, “You okay?” Karl nods in response, not being able to speak just quite yet. 

Tommy looks up at Fundy, “Get him somewhere safe. Keep yourselves out of danger, please.” Fundy nods and helps Karl to his feet. 

“C’mon Tommy!” Quackity hands Tommy his bow before leading him back to the fight. “Go! Go, get them Big Q!” Tommy shouts as he fires at the Wither's, his entire body sore and cold. 

They fire together and Tommy swears he can feel the end of it all, “Yes! We’re doing damage! We-” His cheer is cut off by a scream of pain as something burning hot shoots through his shoulder. Tommy’s legs buckle beneath him, sending him falling to the ground as his arm grabs at his shoulder. 

He cries out as his fingers wrap around the arrow embedded into his skin. “Tommy!” Quackity yells, skidding down next to his friend. Tommy lets out a sound of pain as he looks to the side, his eyes wandering over to Techno staring at him from a distance and lowering his crossbow. 

Tommy takes in a quick breath as he looks down again, “Get it out, get it out!” He shouts, his shoulder screaming in white hot pain. Quackity’s hands hover hesitantly over Tommy’s shoulder for a moment before pulling the arrow out. Tommy buckles over in pain, a scream escaping him. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Quackity repeats as he grabs onto Tommy. The younger boy reaches up and grabs Quackity’s hand tightly. He takes a moment to breathe before using Quackity’s help to stand, “Tommy?” His friend asks next to him. 

Tommy’s eyes are closed as he stands, his grip on Quackity turning his knuckles white. “Tommy?” Quackity asks again. Tommy looks over at him, hot tears streaming down his face. 

All of the anger, the pain, the loss floods through him. All that has happened, all of the emotions… Losing L’manburg… losing Wilbur… it pushes Tommy to be able to stand alone. 

He takes a breath and wipes his eyes, “Come on. We have to finish this.” He looks at Quackity, the adrenaline and emotion pulsing through him almost numbing the pain, “We have to kill the Wither’s. All of us, together.”

Though it hurts like hell, Tommy fires at the Wither. He and Quackity together bring one down. “That’s one! One of them is dead! One is dead!” Dream yells above the chaos. 

“NO!” Techno screams, “I spawned them for a reason!” The madman begins firing in his haste to stop everyone. He yells as he sets off an explosion that sends everyone flying backwards. Quackity grabs onto Tommy as the two are thrown back. 

The older shields the younger from most of the impact upon hitting the ground, leaving him with the air knocked out of him. Tommy scrambles to his knees, “Big Q! Quackity, are you alright?” Quackity nods in response as he opens his eyes and coughs. Tommy breathes out in relief and helps him up with his good arm. 

He feels a chill run up his spine as the world around him goes eerily quiet. Tommy turns around and looks up, expecting to see the Wither, but instead sees nothing. “What?”

“It’s done.” Dream mutters, bringing Tommy’s attention over to the masked man standing a bit away from him, “Techno’s explosion finished it off…” 

“It’s over?” Quackity asks, taking a step forward to look for himself. Tommy follows and watches in silence as everyone helps each other up and realises what happened. Tommy grabs onto his shoulder, his sleeve covered in blood. 

“L’manburg… it’s gone…” He says as his eyes wander over all of the destruction. It takes everything Tommy has to continue standing. 

He’s so tired. 

A thought crosses his mind and he looks up, “Tubbo?” He asks as loudly as he can muster. “Tommy!” A voice behind him yells. Tommy whips around and feels so much relief at the sight of Tubbo running up to him, his eyes streaming. Though he is covered in dirt and blood, Tommy has never been happier to see his friend. 

“Tubbo..” He smiles as Tubbo practically jumps on him. Tommy lets out a quiet, “Ow.” Which causes Tubbo to jump back as if he were shocked, “Oh my God, I- I’m so sorry! I’m so- what happened? Are you okay?? I-” Tommy laughs and stops Tubbo’s rambling with a hug. 

“Are you alright?” He asks, his voice tight. Tubbo hugs him tighter, “Yeah. You?” Tommy feels tears build up in his eyes and hides his face in Tubbo’s shoulder. “Tommy?” Tubbo asks, his hand rubbing his friend’s back. 

“Yeah. I’m okay.” Tommy assures Tubbo as he pulls back, his hand remaining on Tubbo’s shoulder. The young President smiles in relief, his head drifting to the side as he looks at all of the destruction. 

Tommy gives his friends shoulder a squeeze, “Tubbo. Tubbo, look at me.” Tubbo looks back up at Tommy, “You’re the President now and together… this isn’t it.” 

Tubbo nods along with Tommy, the tears in his eyes spill over and he reaches up to wipe them away. A sound of a firework being fired into the air snaps the pair’s attention over to the left, where Techno stands. 

“YOU!” He yells as he steps towards them, “You are the President of NOTHING! Your country is GONE!” Tommy opens his mouth to tell Techno off but Tubbo steps forward, “No. No, the land is still here. We can rebuild it.” The President motions towards the destruction, hope in his voice. Tommy feels pride bubble up in him for his friend, the true nature of a good and fair President showing through Tubbo. 

Techno lets out a huff as he bounds forward and aims his crossbow at Tubbo, resulting in Tommy stepping in front of him, a look that could kill directed straight at Techno. The anarchist stops and sighs, “Listen. I’m going to kill everyone here, until there is no government, am I understood?” 

“Technoblade-” Tommy begins but Tubbo steps out from behind Tommy, “Technoblade, doesn’t this make YOU a tyrant?” He accuses the older man, who stares back in silence for a moment. 

He shakes his head, “The ends justify the means, Tubbo. You did a hostile takeover and seized power for yourselves.” Tommy huffs, “Techno, listen to me. You are a traitor.” 

A laugh behind them makes the two boys turn. Dream stands above them, his arms crossed, “Tommy, Techno wasn’t the traitor. The traitor was Wilbur. We had an agreement.” Tommy shares a look with Tubbo and then looks back up at Dream, “What do you mean you had an agreement?” 

Dream shrugs, “Wilbur and I made an agreement that no matter what happened, he would detonate the TNT.” Dream’s statement leaves the crowd around him in shock. 

“What?” Quackity and Tubbo say at the same time. Dream chuckles, “Well, in the end… chaos wins.” 

Tubbo shakes his head and steps towards the masked man, “It’s not all gone, though.” He motions towards L’manburg, his gaze focused. Tommy gasps as Tubbo’s words jog his memory, “It isn’t all gone. Tubbo- everyone, follow me.” 

Tubbo shoots Tommy a questioning glance, to which the boy responds, “Okay, here’s the thing, Tubbo, I know-” He turns around to the crowd of people following him and the destroyed nation behind them, chuckling, “And doesn’t this look shitty. Look, I know this is terrible but look at what we still have.” 

Tommy leads them into the obsidian enclosure he had built before the war, “We still have L’mantree, and as long as this tree stands- as long as this symbol of what we have is alive… L’manburg is still alive.” Tommy turns towards Tubbo, “L’manburg is still alive. And it doesn’t matter that it’s blown to smithereens or if Techno kills everyone,” The blonde places his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder. 

“As long as we’re together… then L’manburg lives on.” Tubbo smiles at Tommy’s words, “L’manburg is a togetherness.” 

Tommy nods and smiles, “Tubbo- President Tubbo.” He stares at his friend before looking over everyone crowded around the tree, “We’ve got a lot of work to do,” He turns back to Tubbo, “Tubbo, YOU are the President of L’manburg!” 

Everyone around them cheers for their President and the hope of their land. For the hope of a promise. 

As they all disperse out of the enclosure and begin checking on one another, Tommy looks over at Tubbo, “Now, I’ve got one more thing to do.” Tubbo nods in understanding and joins his side. 

Tommy waves at the crowd behind him, “I’ll see you all soon.” Their people wave back at them as the pair make their way up the wooden steps towards their spot. 

Tubbo breathes out next to him as they walk, “Hey, man.” Tommy nudges Tubbo’s arm, “Hey… have you noticed… that from the beginning of all of this… before Wilbur- before everyone. It was me and you, versus Dream. And no matter what happens, it will always be me and you versus him… and I know everything is rough right now.” Tommy holds his shoulder as they make it to the top of the steps. 

The pair takes note of Dream standing off to the side of their spot, “There’s a man we need to talk to.” Tommy mutters. Both of them walk over to Dream, who greets them with a single nod. 

Tommy pauses for a moment, staring at Dream in shock. Staring at Dream’s face. 

Dream isn’t wearing the mask. 

Tommy shakes himself out of his moment of shock and looks Dream in the eyes, “Y’know this isn’t over, right?” Dream smiles at him, “Maybe not, but I feel pretty good- that went pretty much exactly how I thought it would.” 

Tommy huffs and crosses his arms, “So… do you have the discs now, Dream?” Dream scratches the back of his neck as he looks off to the side, “Uhm...no, but I can easily get them. Skeppy’s just keeping them safe for me.”

“Why don’t you get them off Skeppy.” Tommy says bluntly, earning a grin from Dream, “Well, no. I heard someone say that they have a plan to burn them.” Tommy tenses up at Dream’s words. 

Tubbo notices the tension and places his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, reminding him that he’s there. The corner of Tommy’s mouth lifts slightly, “So. Dream, you know no matter what it’s us versus you.” 

Dream smiles at them, “I wouldn’t expect anything else,” He extends his hand towards Tommy, “Good luck.” Tommy stares at Dream’s hand before shaking it. Dream winks at him, “You’ll need it.” 

Tommy sighs as he pulls his hand back and looks at Tubbo. Dream steps away from the two, now facing Tommy’s house, “Oh, and one more thing.” His voice brings Tommy’s attention back to the man. He gasps as Dream lights up a piece of TNT in the doorway of his house, causing Tommy to surge forward, “What- Oh, no! NO!” He yells as the house goes up in an explosion of flames. “Oh not again!” Tubbo shouts beside him, his hands going up to the sides of his head as he watches the fire. 

Dream laughs, “I mean… technically this is part of L’manburg.” Tommy moves towards his house and picks up the burnt sign that used to hang on the front. He turns it over in his hands, “Why…” He sighs and looks up at Dream walking away, “You are just… you are just such a prick.” 

Dream turns around, “Oooh, am I?” He raises his eyebrows at Tommy. “Yes.” The younger emphasizes. There’s an air of tension between the two before Tubbo steps between them, “Let’s not do this. We’ve… We’ve had enough fighting for today.” He looks at both of them for a moment before motioning towards the bench, “Let’s just listen to the disc. Let’s do it together… for once.” 

The President leads the two over to the bench, Dream reluctantly sitting to the fair right as Tommy takes the left. The blonde pulls out one of his discs and places it in the jukebox. He sits down next to Tubbo, “Look. I know that things are only going to get more wild from here- Tubbo’s President, so many people are by our side now…” He looks over at Dream, “But listen… let’s just listen.” 

Dream offers a nod and the three sit in silence for a moment. The music seems to flow around them and make them forget for a minute before Dream speaks up, “This is… the start, Tommy. You may think this is the end but it’s really only the beginning.” Tommy nods along with Dream’s words, looking behind him as he hears others join them. 

He smiles and watches as Dream gets up and goes over to them. Tommy turns back to the front, his gaze drifting over the horizon, “Tubbo?” 

“Yeah?” The two look at each other, “You’re the President now.” Tommy confirms again, earning a laugh from Tubbo, “This is going to be exciting.” 

Tommy laughs and salutes him jokingly before resting his hand over the wound on his shoulder, “You sure you’re okay?” Tubbo asks, eyeing the blood on Tommy’s shirt. The blonde waves it off, “It’s fine. Besides, I bet I’ll get a wicked scar from it.” Tubbo laughs and runs his hands over his face, “What a day,” He sighs. 

“Tommy.” Dream says behind them, gaining their attention. Tommy stands and looks at Dream as the older man speaks, “The war is over, for now, but there’s more to come. Until then.” And with that, he makes his leave from L’manburg. 

Tommy breathes in deeply and looks over at Tubbo, “Hey… why don’t you go look at the damages… see what we can rebuild.” Tubbo nods and smiles, “Yeah.We’ve got a long way to go but... We can do this.” 

“I don’t doubt it, especially with you leading it all. I’ll see you soon.” Tommy says, his voice tired but relieved. Tubbo embraces him, “Alright. Bye, man.” Tommy ruffles his hair before Tubbo bounds off towards L’manburg, followed by those who had come to join them. 

Tommy lets out a breath as he sits down on the bench alone, the only sound being his disc playing from the Jukebox. He just sits there, staring at the horizon. A hitch in his throat is the thing that makes Tommy notice the tears streaming down his face. 

He reaches up and wipes at them as he looks up at the sky. Feelings of relief, sadness, joy, and loss flow through him, making his chest tight. Tommy leans back on the bench, “We did it.” He whispers. 

His vision blurs but he still looks up, hoping to see the stars, knowing deep down that there is one more up there tonight than there was the night before. He smiles, “Good job, boys.”


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself laugh because I originally had it planned for the second chapter to be a joke of George just building his lil mushroom house while everyone is having a full out war but then I get the idea of Tommy saying goodbye to Wilbur and I was like.... yeah... sad times

Tommy is silent as he walks over the rubble of L’manburg, his hand fiddling with the cloth sling that holds his left arm. The sun is rising in the distance and the exhaustion from the war is gaining on him, but there’s one last thing he needs to do. His chest is tight as he walks over to where the podium used to be. 

He stares up at it for a moment, taking his time tracing over the water trickling down the stone and the way the rising sun leaves a gleam on the wet surface. Tommy takes in a shaky breath before beginning the walk around the hill that the podium was built into. He reaches the back and stands in front of the entrance that Wilbur built. 

Tommy runs his right hand along the wall as he walks through it slowly, his heart beating fast but his mind sure on what he needs to do. The light pours onto him as he enters the room that Wilbur took his last breath in. He looks around it, his eyes following the lines of burnt lyrics covering the walls. 

“My L’manburg…” He whispers, tears filling his eyes. “I tried to stop him.” Tommy looks down at the defeated form of Phil. He was the one who recommended Tommy come back here, as a final goodbye, “I-I tried to stop him but… Wilbur pressed the button and detonated it all…” Phil trails off as he looks down at the body in his arms. 

Tommy doesn’t want to look but his eyes are drawn towards it regardless. He barely takes another step forward before falling to his knees next to Phil, who looks at him with tired and defeated eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Tommy says quietly, bringing his good hand up to place on Phil’s arm. Phil’s body shakes as he lets out a sob, “I’m the one who should be sorry. I… I killed him…” He looks down and pushes Wilbur’s hair out of his eyes, “My son…” 

Tommy can’t help but look away, it all being too much for him. He chokes out a sob as he places his head in his hand, the thought of Wilbur truly being gone finally hitting him full on, “I should’ve helped him more.” Tommy cries.

“No,” Phil turns to him quickly, “No, Tommy, don’t do that to yourself.” Tommy shakes his head, his vision blurred, “I should’ve! I watched him fall and yet I didn’t help him up. I tried, God I tried, Phil! But…” Tommy looks down at Wilbur, his shoulders shaking, “I couldn’t help him. He was too far gone…” 

“He was.” Phil agrees sadly, “In his last moments..” Tommy looks up at Phil, his face contorted with sadness as Phil speaks quietly, “He… Tommy, he was relieved. He looked so incredibly relieved. But even still I could tell that… there was this part of him… deep down… that regretted it all.” Tommy runs his hand over his eyes and sniffs. 

Phil looks at him and offers the younger a sad smile, “He did what he wanted to for so impossibly long. No matter how regrettable… he did it.” 

Tommy looks down at his past friend and lets out a shaky breath, “Is it wrong that I don’t hate him for it?”

“No. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Phil stares at Tommy, “He was still your friend… until the very end.” Tommy can’t help the sob that suddenly escapes him, loud and wet. Phil wordlessly opens his arm to Tommy, who leans into it and cries. 

“I miss him.” Tommy’s voice is small, but Phil nods, “I know.”

“No.” Tommy leans away slightly so he can look at Phil, “I miss who he was, before the election. Before everything went wrong. I miss the man who led us to freedom, the man who had such hopes and wonders for the world… I miss…” Tommy lets out a cry, angrily wiping at the tears that won’t stop, “I just miss Wilbur. I miss my friend… I’ve been missing him for a very long time and now… now I don’t get to say to him what I needed to.” 

Phil wraps his arm around Tommy’s shoulders, “You can still say what you need to.” Tommy looks up at Phil and then down at Wilbur, “I’ll give you a moment alone, if you want.”

Tommy grabs onto Phil’s sleeve, “No. Please don’t.”

“Okay.” Phil keeps his arm firm around the smaller boy, “Say what you need to, son.”

Tommy stares at Wilbur for a moment, gathering his thoughts but also wondering if he’ll be able to say them. He wipes at his eyes again before taking a breath, “Wilbur..” Tommy sniffs, “Wilbur, I’m sorry. You were the one who.. Who showed me how to lead and gave me the confidence to want to be better- to do better. I was… I was arrogant and… I easily fell to violence when all of this started, but now…” Tommy’s gaze drifts over to L’manburg.

“Now I understand all too well what loss truly means. I want the future of this nation to be what you had intended it to be. I want it to be full of freedom and promise because…well…” Tommy reaches forward and takes Wilbur’s hand, shivering at how cold it is, 

“Because that’s what you wanted for it. The real you. The you who taught me how to be fair and just. The you that made me feel like I belonged. The you that gave me a family and..” Tommy’s voice catches and pauses for a moment, 

“The you that was my brother. I love you, Wilbur and.. I’ll do good by you, I promise… I’ll miss you, man.” Tommy runs his thumb over Wilbur’s hand before he squeezes it and let's go, the memory of their last hug circling through his mind. 

Phil holds Tommy tighter, “Well said, son. Well said.” 

Tommy nods slightly before turning his face into Phil’s shirt, his body shaking with the cries for his friend. 

Wilbur was an extraordinary man and he will be missed in ways that can’t be put into words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest I teared up writing this. I'm going to miss Wilbur acting in the storyline, his character was very special to me and I hope they incorporate him back in somehow. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and feel free to comment !! Stay safe!!! :D  
> ALSO GUYS!! After I posted this I went and watched some animatics and there's on that hit me. I had a moment because Viva La Vida is playing in the background and that's what I titled this fiction. The animation is called Fallen Kingdom (Dream SMP Animation) by Pastel Flurry and it is truly incredible and I urge you all to go watch it because WOW!!!

**Author's Note:**

> :D yeah I really went through the live stream and wrote down everything that happened word for word but like cut out the bits where they broke character in order to give it that *real* feel y'know. Anyway, this was a lot of fun and I hope you enjoyed and if you did, feel free to comment about it!! Also, if you wanna talk about the SMP or anything with this feel free to message me on Tumblr at Irondad-Spiderson-duo!! None of my friends are in this fandom so it would he cool to talk to people about it!  
> Also uuuh the next chapter is sad and completely written by sooo


End file.
